


Overlay

by seekingjets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birth complications, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Mech Preg, Megatron is not a doctor and does not play one on tv, Mild Blood and Injury, Mild graphic description of birth complications, everyone is OK I promise, non-graphic birth, stubborn seekers, this is a trine-positive fic disguised as a baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingjets/pseuds/seekingjets
Summary: Chapter 1: A late night visit from Skywarp turns out to be more work than Megatron or Starscream were prepared for.Chapter 2: prequel, TC and Warp are doing their best.Ongoing series of shorts...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is just a “why not” idea that came to mind. Forgive how soft Megatron probably seems in this, it’s not healthy to be a war mongering maniac all the time. Also a touch of IDW here, sprinkle of nonsense there. 
> 
> Skywarp and TC are like the in-laws Megatron didn’t sign up for after drunkenly marrying Starscream in Las Vegas. (Which is a future fic all its own)
> 
> As always forgive my lack of editing...

\---

Megatron answers the irritating buzzing of his chamber doors with a singular thought: that Optimus Prime better be attacking the ship or who ever disturbed his recharge will pay.

Afterall, Soundwave never rang. Merely walked inside with a confidence no other Decepticon dared. So the mech at the door, buzzing every two seconds, was likely going to die.

“WHAT?!” Roars as the doors split with a mechanical hiss. Servos grasping the frame to make himself fill the space and appear all the more intimidating.

Skywarp only flinched a little.

“Heeeeeey.” The seeker twitched to grin but it wore uncomfortable. “Lord Megatron, how’s it goin’ ?”

“If someone isn't dead, dying or trying to stage a coup, expect a great and unfair punishment.” Threatens as he eases to straighten his posture while Skywarp practically shrivels in his glare. Claws hardly the elongated weapons of other seekers...but raking together in nervous rhythm nonetheless.

“Speak.” Orders, knowing if something was in danger Soundwave would be at his door, not the purple jet. “If Ramjet got his helm stuck in the bulkhead again I won't…”

“I actually need to talk to Scream-eh-Starscream.”

Megatron’s stiff posture deflated as he kept himself from reflexively glancing back into the dark of his room.

“Why would you assume Starscream is here, at this hour?” Tries to dismiss, but Skywarp fixes him with a rather brave look. Brow quirked and simply not buying it.

“Sir. It's really important I promise.” There’s a strange, uneasy whine to the seeker’s tone that reads of worry. Something Megatron did not trust, but was too tired and annoyed to deal with a pouting Skywarp. He rumbles a slow growl and looks the jet over.

“You get to deal with whatever mood he wakes to.” Warns, stepping back into the room with the chamber doors open, not inviting Skywarp in and the seeker doesn't try. Simply shifts back and forth from thruster to point in a nervous motion.

Which only highlighted Megatron’s suspicions. It was likely he was not going back to recharge that night if Skywarp of all mechs was acting up…

He approaches the divider of his chambers, separating his recharge flat from the central room, and finds the abandoned berth as he left it. Dark covers wrinkled on one half while the majority have been relocated to the angular lump of a seeker. Pleasantly curled in his gathered and bunched territory, wings jutting up at folded angles and vibrating with the lightest snore.

Megatron didn’t have a moment to look fondly on Starscream in recharge. Silent. Still. NOT throwing things at him or causing a ruckus. It was his second favorite way to find the seeker, the first being….

“Is he awake yet?” Skywarp calls through the open door and Megatron feels this situation will have to be addressed at a later point. Skywarp shouldn’t be so comfortable intruding on his room and demanding anything, especially an audience with the (soon to be very angry) seeker.

Knowing Starscream, waking him will require a delicate touch. More than once alarms of impending attack or abrupt summons to the bridge have rudely roused his Air Commander - only to have Starscream claw and punch Megatron with a sharp cry of surprise. Snarling as he’s torn from sleep - and lashing out at whatever is nearest. (They’ve gone through three covers in as many months.) He would have to be careful in this, stepping closer to Starscream’s side, counting the even sway as the seeker exhales through venting cycles, a soft and almost tender look on his dark face.

Megatron gives the berth a hard KICK, slamming into the side with his bulky pede, the metal frame crying at the abuse as a dent is left behind.

The sound is nothing compared to Starscream's shriek. Scrambling out of his nest, claws flexed and optics a searing red in the dark as he searches for an enemy. Denta bared and sharp, he’s snarling at the shadows until Megatron is caught in his glare.

“What is WRONG WITH YOU?!” Snaps, lowering weapons to begin tugging the cover out from where it folded into his hip joint. Cursing Vosian like chimes in a storm.

“Your trinemate is here.” Megatron ignores the threats and promises of harm. Has to admit he feels slightly better from the previous dark mood, watching Starscream’s expression fall into horror.

“And you told him I was here?!” Megatron chooses not to answer, instead watches his seeker fumble out of the berth graceless and mad. Slighter frame buzzing with annoyance as he glares up at his leader. Doesn't even reach Megatron's collar but still chooses to stand against him like a titan.

“I can't believe you…” Still snarling as he hopelessly brushes at black transfers down pale thighs. “...this is the last time I…”

Without warning, his complaints stop. Expression one of dawning realization twisted at the corners. The seeker turns toward the door and all but bolts.

Megatron had planned to reclaim his berth, but certainly not anymore. Moving with darkening expectations of what mess had even Starscream upset.

“HE’S WHAT?!” Starscream is yelling when Megatron catches back up to the door, seeing two of the elite trine glaring one another down as their claws are locked over each other’s wrists.

“You heard me, can we go now please?!” Skywarp ignores Megatron completely, scratching the blue of his wing leader’s arm plating trying to secure his hold.

“Yes, idiot, let's go!” Starscream orders and Megatron reaches to tug his shoulder.

“WHAT is going on here---" His demand is cut short as the teleport takes hold. The rushing bright energy dissolving his frame and he’s dazed momentarily as the universe becomes a blinding pulse. Quick to spit them out like regurgitated debris without warning.

The first thing Megatron sees is a hovel of what might be a workshop. Cannibalized devices and stolen artifacts strewn across the surface of half scorched tables and stockpiled junk. The walls stripped and repurposed as wires dangle dangerously overhead. Cables stripped and reset into strange machines.

The second thing Megatron sees is more of Thundercracker than he ever wanted to.

“Why did you bring him?!” Starscream yells, quick to shove Megatron to the side to obscure his sight of the other seeker.

“I was a LITTLE DISTRACTED!” Skywarp yells back and Megatron has to slam a heel down to prevent Starscream from trying to shove him into an open locker one third his size. “Just fix him!”

“Me?!” Starscream releases his efforts, moving quickly over stacked junk and dissected earth machines to reach his trinemate. Skywarp close behind and knocking wings together in the cramped space.

There’s a low, mangled sound that Megatron recognizes as Thundercracker. Slouched forward on splayed knees, hissing in pain as Starscream tries to adjust his wingmate’s posture.

“Why am I just learning of this now?!” Starscream demands, at the poor angle Megatron sees him check Thundercracker’s optics, his pulse beneath his collar.

“We figured you’d be mad...” Thundercracker adds weakly as another painful jolt seems to rock his body, almost sending him crashing into Starscream’s shoulder.

“Surprise! You were RIGHT! Don’t get that mess on me!” The red seeker warns but doesn't pull away, turning his gaze to where Megatron is lurking. “Why are you still here?! Get out!”

“What's wrong with him?” Megatron hopes his tone is steady as the situation has left him displaced. Starscream only looks insulted.

“What? You've never seen an emergence before?”

...Once Megatron’s processor reboots, he feels slightly better.

“Why are you in my labs?”

“It was closest?” Thundercracker adds with a shaken voice, whining whenever either of his trine try to adjust his position. “Didn't think it'd hurt this bad…”

“Is that normal??” Skywarp flutters above Starscream’s shoulder, clearly wanting to be useful but unsure how. It's getting on Starscream’s nerves as the red seeker reaches back to slap him in the hip.

“This is ridiculous, I’m summoning Hook.” Megatron announces, voice cutting through the small wave of panic, only to have three sets of furious optics cast on him like predators.

“No!”

His anger, being yelled at by subordinates, melts by his shock at their refusal. Especially with Thundercracker’s legs and Starscream's bent knees coated with an alarming amount of dark fuel. None seemed to share in his concern as the blue jet let out another sharp cry of pain, this time clinging to Skywarp with a shuddering gasp - vents roaring in dangerous exertion.

“Well! Screamer do something!” Skywarp shoves his trine leader with little force and all panic, trying to keep Thundercracker at least sitting upright.

“Why do you think I KNOW what to do?!”

“Because you’re always bragging about knowing all this ancient Vos protocol stuff! You have dusty rules for EVERYTHING!” Skywarp yells and flinches when he realizes he’s yelling into Thundercracker’s helm. Starscream is beginning to look equally worried.

“Well sure, if you want to know the traditional direction to face a sparkling’s crib or what prayers of presentation to say: I’d be of help! But this is FAR OUT of my field!”

“Then WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Skywarp already forgot to temper his voice.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Starscream answers equally loud.

“BOTH OF YOU BE SILENT!” The three are startled still, looking up as Megatron approaches with heavy, sure steps. Focus dark as he’s ignoring Starscream’s sudden defensive posture, and Skywarp’s worry. “If you’re refusing medical assistance then this useless bickering is only going to get your wingmate killed!”

“What do you care?!” Starscream tries to challenge but squeaks when he’s scruffed. Easily lifted off his pedes and relocated out of Megatron’s way.

“Thundercracker, with your permission?” He asks as Thundercracker looks ready to collapse in full.

“Yea, I’ll be mortified later.” He nods with a weak smile. “But it can’t get worse.”

“Well you could die!” Skywarp whines and is put back into place by a look as Megatron kneels before the bundled seekers. Starscream’s claws rest over his shoulder as the red jet leans over - observing his every movement in the small space of the lab. Though he was complaining moments ago, it comes as a surprise that Starscream hadn’t merely left his trinemates to figure this out on their own.

“Be careful!” Starscream growls, folded over his shoulder as he examines Thundercracker’s state. It's too personal by far, easing the chest open of his soldier. Allowing Thundercracker to complain of pain and wait for the tension to release around inner plating. Takes little time to see the problem, despite Starscream’s best efforts to interrupt him with harsh comments and snapped accusations of perverse intent. He didn’t have time to shrug the seeker away, and strangely enough, could almost feel _worry_ from his Second in Command.

“You had modifications to your central frame?”

“We all did. Right before the war.” Skywarp offers, looking lost in the moment as his mate (apparently now confirmed) was pried open and _dripping_ a combination of fuel and innermost fluid onto the Lord of Decepticons.

“The build is too tight, your gestation chamber was perforated when it dropped for emergence.” Starscream claws into his shoulder, and while it doesn't hurt, it certainly didn't feel comfortable.

“How do you know?” He falls short of accusation with a tight voice.

“I've seen it before.” Comes Megatron's limited explanation. “Without the proper treatment the chamber will likely rupture when the sparkling tries to surface.”

“What does that mean for them?” Skywarp asks as Thundercracker was already too tired to react much more than a vague nod to prove he was listening. Or at least trying to.

“Starscream, with me.” Megatron attempts to guide the layers of inner plates of inner dermis and folding panels back together for Thundercracker’s dignity, but the swelling and leak was making it difficult. Did his best, knowing he was no medic or doctor who would know the proper means of forcing it back. He steps past Starscream, snatching a rag off a passing table to clean his servos as the red seeker follows. His usual posture deflated at Megatron’s tense expression.

“What absurd tradition is keeping them from seeking a doctor?” He asks, voice lowered despite his shaking want to just scream at how irresponsible they were being.

“It’s not a tradition, though seekers prefer to handle these sorts of things on our own.” Gives a nervous glance past his wings to watch Skywarp whisper low against Thundercracker’s cheek. “It’s something else.”

“We don’t have time for games.” Megatron confronts. “The moment his systems initiate contraction sequences it’s likely he or the sparkling will be torn apart.” Dramatic, but not entirely untrue. “So?”

“When I met them, Skywarp was no more than an experiment. TC was brought in as a companion, little else. So neither are too keen on doctors.” Starscream seems uncomfortable speaking of it, even though he’s never shied from gossip before. “We do our own repairs. Major damage - well - they’re usually unconscious and can’t refuse.”

“Ridiculous. They should have moved past it by now.” He mutters.

“Ah yes, and you’re a perfect example of coping with past trauma.” Starscream sneers. “What do we do?”

“Are you comfortable enough in your skills to surgically extract a sparkling from a torn gestation chamber?” Megatron asks flatly to the seeker’s wrinkling expression. Since the cause of Thundercracker’s complications Starscream had grown in discomfort. Seemingly more than the obvious giving him pause. His optics kept flickering back to check on his trine, who until this moment Megatron might have guessed his Second had no care left for them.

“They’re your soldiers, can’t you just order them to go?” Whines and Megatron withholds a groan of disappointment.

“They’re your “Brothers”.” He challenges. “Their fear is twisting with parental protocols. Distracting from clear thinking. They need their Commander.”

Starscream gives a low “chuff” of frustration. Never one to start confrontation that didn't benefit himself. He seems all the more irate, turning on heel to storm back to the pair. Claws drumming in a tight rhythmic motion where they rest on his hips. Megatron notes for future consideration that even his spoiled Second wilts in response to Thundercracker’s state.

“Is he stable enough to warp?”

“I wouldn’t want to,” Skywarp answers, arm protective around Thundercracker’s frame. “It might be too much stress on his...Why?” Suspicious glare. “Are we going somewhere?” Starscream turns a claw to scratch his chin, looking back towards Megatron.

“You. Put those big arms to use and carry him.” It’s as polite a request Megatron is ever going to get.

“I’ll contact Soundwave, have the path cleared.” He responds, thinning a glare on Starscream. “But we’ll be discussing your tone afterwards.” Starscream makes a face that doesn’t seem entirely concerned about it - Megatron isn’t really surprised as he goes to comm Soundwave, who never truly sleeps. It gives his elite trine a moment to argue. Well. Skywarp to argue and Thundercracker to grimace. Starscream to his credit was finally using his obstinance for good.

“I don’t care, you’re going.” Starscream is pulling a tarp free from some unfinished doomsday device. Shredding it in half to better cover Thundercracker’s frame. Skywarp is unable to stop him, least he jostle his mate more than the action demands.

“No. We. Aren’t.”

“Would you rather he die?!” Starscream cuts deep. “Or perhaps you weren’t so excited at becoming a parent after all? Little glitch isn’t going to make it if the chamber breaks before it’s ready.” While speaking of terrible possibilities, Starscream is almost gentle when securing the tarp around the blue seeker.

“Screamer--” He tries to complain but Starscream ducks into Thundercracker space, almost brushing their noses together.

“MY word is useless. Fine. But do you really think Megatron is going to let anything happen to you and chance my wrath?” He asks with a twirl to his voice that is normally reserved for expensive threats. “He knows I'll terrorize him for the rest of our doomed lives. He'll never get a peaceful sleep again."

While Megatron could only roll his optics, granting Soundwave their coordinates so they could begin locking down the straightest pathway to Hook - Skywarp almost grinned. Half felt and tired, but a relief in the stubborn wall nonetheless. Only the promise of chaos able to grant any peace. Megatron had to consider the trine were more like one another than they liked to admit.

“He’s getting peaceful recharge now? With how loud YOU snore?” Thundercracker joked before flinching beneath the makeshift cover, bringing Skywarp to curl around him and Starscream snapping for Megatron to “hurry up”.

From Starscream’s lab it’s a brisk walk to the medical bay - but with Skywarp and Starscream circling Megatron holding the trembling seeker - it feels like an hour. At least. Soundwave made good clearing the corridors, either locking down open hallways or whatever means necessary: once the situation was explained the officer seemed more than happy to help.

“This is embarrassing.” Thundercracker mourns, curled into Megatron’s broad chest, tarp wrinkled at his chin where Starscream wrapped too tightly. His color seemed faded and he looked drained, with no help from his mate and leader who kept snapping at one another just ahead of Megatron.

“Death by stupidity is worse than a moment of embarrassment.” Never one to console, Megatron was uncertain why his words seemed to amuse the seeker.

“Sir, do I get a last request?” Thundercracker stares up at him with soft optics as delirium begins to settle.

“No.”

“Awh man.”

Megatron finds his steps quicken afterwards.

Hook is waiting for them, medical suite ready with Soundwave a still figure lurking in the quiet of the outer corridor. Megatron carries Thundercracker to the prepared table, and waits for Skywarp to remove the tarp before setting him down. His arms are streaked in dark fluid but past that initial thought he’s looking to Starscream - already bossing Soundwave around to clean any mess left along their path.

Soundwave doesn’t argue, even pats Starscream’s shoulder as they move on to do just that, leaving his Air Commander stumbling for how to react.

“Hey thanks!” Thundercracker chirps before letting out a strangled cry that has his wingmates hovering at the table, nearly knocking Hook over in their worry. Megatron takes that as his time to leave, stepping backwards from the room until he can close the door on the mayhem likely to follow.

There’s a secondary room which permits him to clean up, scrub mess from his limbs and a moment to inspect himself for any further signs of the ordeal. There are blue streaks down his left pauldron that he knows were not there before Skywarp's visit. He only gives a short brush of his servo to poorly clean them away, planning to return to his chambers, let Soundwave contact him should the need arise…

\---

Two hours later Starscream emerges from the medical room. Cursing behind a clenched jaw he nearly trips over a hefty set of legs jutting across the floor. Out of habit he almost kicks them but spots two optics staring him over, thinks better of his plans.

“You’re still here?” The seeker questions with a shrill tone, glancing over his leader’s position on the floor.

“I figured I should remain close, in case someone had to manage you.”

“Cute.” Megatron looks him over, waiting for something. “He’s still alive. If you need to know.”

“Ah.”

“Ahh.” Starscream mocks, arms crossed and looking tired. “I’ll rearrange patrols. Flight patterns will have to change for awhile but---”

“There’s no one here but us.” Megatron interrupts and watches Starscream’s wings abruptly deflate. The seeker shifting back to slap into the wall besides Megatron - slouching when he seemed tired of standing. His expression felt dark, but not destroyed as if the worst had occured. “How is the sparkling?”

“Alive.” Starscream quickly rubbed at his face. "Banged up on the way out, but they’re both expected to make a full recovery. Hook is just getting them stabilized now.” His relief was apparent despite the forlorn bend to his posture. Looking all the years which separated them in age and experience.

“I’m glad to hear.” Megatron answers, still seated on the floor like he were any other mech and not the terror of the universe.

“How did you know?” Starscream questioned, chin tilted down to his leader who seemed entirely agreeable on the floor. Too large by far, barely fitting in the thin space. But content nonetheless. “I would know if you dabbled in medicine.”

“As I said, I’ve seen it before.” Megatron answers, but seems to understand that Starscream would not accept the quiet response. “In the mines. They bulked us up, made us as strong and efficient as we could be, but that at times did not bode well for natural occurrences.” As he spoke Starscream began to slide his way down to the floor, wings high to avoid an unsightly bend.

“With limited access to medical care, we learned to take care of our own.” He shrugs at the distant memory.

“Many sparklings born in the dark?” Starscream tried to tease, but at Megatron’s grim expression he finds himself glaring down at his own legs. Crossed and neat to spare the hallway further obstruction. “I didn’t think Thundercracker would be so careless. Skywarp, probably - but not TC.”

“I’m learning too much about about your “brothers” tonight.” Megatron complains gently and watches Starscream’s frown deepen. “You’re upset they did not inform you?”

“Annoyed. Not surprised.” Starscream turned thoughts over in his processor, sulking down closer to Megatron’s natural warmth. It had been a good evening until such a rude awakening. He hadn’t even sensed something was wrong until Megatron mentioned Skywarp was at the door. Starscream closed off his connection to his trine whenever Megatron and he were in private. Distanced himself from them best he could. 

Not that he cared if anyone KNEW...he just...didn’t want...anyone to know.

The moment Starscream had searched his bond he found Thundercracker in immense pain and Skywarp panicking. Meanwhile Starscream hadn’t even stirred from recharge.

“You know, I did this to him.” Starscream speaks without thinking first, letting a harsh sting of guilt work its way up through his spark.

“I think Skywarp is actually the responsible party.” Megatron concludes and Starscream smacks him in the arm for the attempt at being funny.

“They modified their frames because I told them to. Didn’t have to, but they did.” Snarls to himself. “Two idiots I knew for less than fifty solar years before we became a trine.” Even Megatron, with little knowing of seekers (as seekers did not like to share), knew that was unheard of. “Did you know I found them in the dark at that tech institute? I broke in looking for beta weapons I’d heard of in Praxus-lesser and there they were! Just happy to go along with whatever their keepers said! No more than cyber-rats kept in cages shaped like dorm rooms! Skywarp had never even been to Vos!”

Megatron had to duck out of the way of Starscream’s swinging inflections.

“Idiots!” Shuffles to dig his chin into the palm of a servo, curl in until his shoulders hunched and his frown was as tight as his anger. “They were better off with me.”

“You’re allowed to care for them.” Starscream looks at Megatron as if he’s never considered that possibility. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.” A small noise is wrung from the seeker’s, now quirked, mouth. Looking all the more tired as he poorly struggled not to react.

Though he does, if but briefly, turn his cheek to fall against Megatron’s arm. A short lived contact for the seeker whose number one rule was the avoidance of public intimacy.

“For what is it worth...on THEIR behalf and theirs alone…Thank you.” Starscream permits Megatron the chance to lean down, his mouth brushing against his helm with a soft, pleased rumble from the warlord’s chest as Starscream turned his meet him...

“I’M A PARENT!” Skywarp crashes into them (mostly Starscream) as he is flung from the warp. They’re a violent tangle of red and black, kicking pedes and one wing catches Megatron across the optic causing the warlord to snarl in pain. Neither care, Starscream wrestling with his trine mate who clings to him with a shaking excitement as adrenaline battles the fatigue. “Screamer he’s PERFECT!”

“Get off me!”

No!!” Nuzzles his face into Starscream’s throat as he uses the other’s body like a seat. Megatron shoving Starscream’s leg out of his face to send the two tumbling across the corridor.

One shrieking complaints while the other breaks out into Vosian song.

\---

Good news travels fast and more than expected on the Nemesis are excited to see the seeker sparkling. The elite trine are permitted time off, and few complain. Free of Starscream’s loud lording on the bridge-and of Skywarp’s pranks-there’s a renewed sense of energy which Megatron finds surprising. The seekers gloating over their newest addition, the ground units wanting to know if an infant seeker “squeaks” like rumors say.

Soundwave is intolerable, buzzing with disappointment that they have not seen the sparkling yet.

“I’m sure it will be a frequently seen nuisance in time.” Megatron consoles the other and has to handle the constructicons bothering him for permission to build a nursery...which leads to his request of Shockwave to broadcast a three hour lecture on the correct useable of conception inhibitors and the mortality rates of soldiers. Just to be safe. He still would need to discuss with his elite trine the hindrance they’ve placed on their plans with this...incident. He would not tolerate his ship becoming a mess of crying sparklings.

Which is why his reaction to the crying sparkling was something of a disappointment.

“Don’t look so terrified!” Starscream mocked, stepping into his habsuite as Skywarp continued to bounce the small thing in his servos as Thundercracker followed Starscream inside.

“What is the meaning of this?” Megatron took a cautious step back, feeling herded by the micros servos grabbing the air between them. Dark in color, black or blue, hard to tell when so small. (So small why was it so small?!)

“We came to introduce you!” Skywarp sing-songs with no ounce of respect that he should be presenting when walking into Megatron’s room. Swinging the fragile shape to get it to shift from crying to emitting a gleeful scream instead as they moved inside. Spinning on heel (only Thundercracker seemed the slightest bit uncomfortable while Starscream had already begun picking at Megatron’s busy desk) to once again shove the sparkling in his direction.

Megatron would like to say he didn’t flinch back from coming into contact with the infant - but Starscream’s sharp laugh denied him that illusion. 

Thundercracker put a hand on Skywarp’s arm, forcing him to lower their sparkling to a more comfortable level. Bringing the wiggling dark shape close to his cockpit. Megatron could see fading incision lines down his torso, still coated with a shiny epoxy over sealed seams.

The sparkling in better lighting shines blue, darker than Thundercracker, but might change in time. With wide - bright optics a pale red and gnashing mouth as he chews on Skywarp’s servo. He certainly has the obvious attributes of being the purple jet’s offspring. Starscream seemed to follow his observations, adding unhelpfully…

“He’s ugly, so you know it’s Skywarp’s.” He grins from his made perch on Megatron’s desk and Skywarp turns to hiss at him...but there’s a playful nature Megatron finds new. “I’m kidding, calm down you’ll drop your baby.”

The sparkling mocked the hiss Skywarp had just expelled and the three seekers melted right in front of Megatron. Which was both uncomfortable and unwanted.

“His name is Shrike.” Thundercracker offered, pulling Skywarp’s knuckle from the infant’s gnawing mouth. “We wanted you to meet him." The little creature seemed tiny, even in smaller seeker claws. Little more than a round torso with stick looking limbs that flailed faster than Megatron could keep track of. Energetic and loud, his parents seemed obsessed as they reacted to each and every sound their creation made.

Starscream seemed no less proud behind his smirking facade.

“Do you want to hold him, Sir?” Skywarp cheered and before Megatorn could complain his servos were being filled with a warm, _tiny_ creature that chirped and squealed at the new movement. Flapping arms over Megatron’s large fingers that struggled to comfortably hold the small form. He could likely hold him in one hand, but was certain he would slip from his grasp if he tried.

“Awh, he likes you Sir!” Thundercracker still looked tired, but far from the bleeding mess Megatron had carried days back. Leaning into Skywarp out of necessity and painfully obvious adoration - the opposite of Starscream when it came to showing affection. Megatron was trying to figure out why he seemed to be the only one in the room who remembered exactly the ranking of those present. His subordinates shouldn’t feel at ease barging into his room!

Shrike let out a wide yawn and tried to chew on Megatron’s servo.

Megatron looks to Starscream over the fawning duo of seekers who have lost their damn minds, only to find Starscream shares in their madness. Looking rather fondly towards the small thing, and even the uncomfortable mech holding him...With a short grunt Megatron lifts the creature closer to his gaze, examining the round, soft features and almost painfully observant stare.

“Greetings Shrike.” He attempts.

The infant smacks him in the optic.

\---

Quite some time passes and Megatron is certain this was a trick all along.

Considering that somehow Thundercracker and Skywarp are now asleep on HIS berth deep in an unmoving recharge. Which left Megatron stretched across the floor: their little creation cooing happily as he struggled not to let him tip over.

“Oh, it was absolutely a trick.” Starscream admits, laid out across the floor where Shrike is held upright by Megatron’s servos. “It was my idea.”

“I’m not happy with this.” Megatron growls and the infant mimics him which seems to delight Starscream endlessly. “Explain. Why. Now.”

“Our brood wouldn’t leave them alone.” Starscream doesn't bother looking up, busy trailing his claws gently over kicking legs just to bring a joyful squeal from the infant. “And the rest of the ship is either too rough or nosy. So. We came here. I knew you’d be a sucker for him.” Megatron restrains from cursing if only for the sake of the sparkling. Which. The fact that he’s considering the infant’s well-being means he’s not locking down certain dusty protocols fast enough.

“You realize you’ll pay for this later, don’t you?”

“Well your berth is sort of full right now, and we have an audience, _My Liege_ ,” Starscream’s mouth curved to grin and seemed pleased with the sneering response he got in return. Reaching out, bypassing the infant’s leg entirely, to curl pale blue claws beneath Megatron’s knee joint. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell what a softie you are.”

Megatron begins his response just as Shrike tips over, only the size of Megatron’s servo cupping beneath keeping the small thing from smacking backward into the floor. He’s unsure why there’s a sharp thrill of adrenaline that overtakes his system briefly, but it lingers like a warning at the fringes of his mind. Modifying his perspective…

The tiny seeker flickers his optics in an uneven rhythm before breaking out in a loud and cheery laughter as he stares up at Megatron.

“Your face is so stupid looking right now.” Starscream taunts, quick to bury his muzzle against the armor of Megatron’s shin as the warlord gathers up the small creation.

Bringing Shrike close once more, cautious of a vicious attack as underdeveloped servos wavered forward. The infant seeker grasped the bridge of Megatron’s nose and copied (to the best of his microscopic vocalizer’s capabilities) Megatron’s growl once more. Smiling at the warlord with a newborn’s faith that Megatron would keep him safe.

He’s rendered speechless.

“What’s...are you ok?” Starscream’s voice sounds miles away and against his will, something clicks in Megatron’s processor.

“I want one.”

\---

After bringing a sparkling into this world and Megatron, LORD OF THE DECEPTICONS, seeing i _nside_ him...Thundercracker was confident he was pretty fearless now. Even so that when, exhausted and struggling due to a constant barrage of seekers trying to visit Shrike, Starscream had suggested this insane plan - TC had agreed too quickly. Their wingleader had assured him Megatron would “be fine” with it, and Thundercracker didn’t care.

He was a parent.

He was tired.

He was going to let Starscream take whatever punishment if it meant Skywarp and he could get an hour nap. And it took nothing to fall into recharge the second Starscream had Megatron’s back turned. Falling into the large berth off the side of the room. Pulling Skywarp in with him to bury his face against his mate’s helm without worrying about crushing a sparkling all night. Nothing felt better. Ever. In his lifetime.

So waking to Starscream’s shrill voice was only slightly lessened by the warmth of Skywarp wrapped around him and the knowledge that, if nothing else, Lord Megatron wouldn’t kill them and orphan their new sparkling. Hopefully.

“Absolutely not.” Starscream snapped in the distance, and it was hysterical to catch the struggle to keep his voice down. Who would have known adding a baby to their trine would have Screamer _trying_?

“Your trine is already on reduced duties. Now would be the optimal time.” Megatron responds and his voice sounds...how to put this...softer?

“Optimal time to what? Double our inefficiency?!” Starscream’s voice climbs in volume. Well, TC thinks, it was nice while it lasted. “Also I’m not interested in having a sparkling right now!”

Thundercracker would have jolted fully upright if it weren’t for Skywarp’s helm on his arm. Keeping him in place, entirely undisturbed by the conversation going on. He finds it easy to pinch Warp’s nose, cover his mouth quickly so his mate doesn’t make a sound before TC can direct his attention to Starscream.

“Right now? So you have considered carrying?” Megatron’s voice drops in timbre as Skywarp’s biting down an exclamation. “With _who_?”

“That’s personal?” Screamer answers meek suddenly and they can hear Shrike giggling. “You’re upsetting my charge.”

[He’s using our sparkling as a distraction.] Skywarp flatlines but TC can’t be surprised.

[You used him this morning to swindle Soundwave out of their weekly rations.]

[That’s different, I made him.] TC glares. [I mean I helped…]

“What’s all this suddenly? One cooing sparkling and suddenly you’ve lost your backstrut?” TC and Warp shake their head, knowing Starscream’s weakest defense is insulting Megatron’s endless pride. There’s a shuffling and Shrike sends impulses of joy to his parents, who only struggle not to laugh and ruin Starscream’s misery.

“An heir, Starscream. The future of the Decepticons. Yours. Mine.” His tone falls into a purr and Warp pulls a face.

[Gross.]

[Good angle though.] TC admits. [I mean, the Cons are totally screwed, but I think Megatron would make a good parent.]

“I...maybe…” Starscream’s resolve is cracking with little pressure. Typical. Starscream, faults and all, had one true weakness: Megatron's attention.

[I think we should plan for our early retirement.] Warp teased, grinning against TC’s cheek. [Because a sparked Starscream is not going to be fun.]

[Well. At least Shrike will have a friend.]

The covers are ripped off their bodies with a fury and their faces knock together sharply in the scramble to sit up. Starscream looking over them with a thin glare, Shrike in one servo, tangled covers in the other. As annoyed as they want to be, their sparkling sees them and give a loud hoot like a horn and they both know they’re ruined for good.

“Glad to see your nap is over. Now. Take your sparkling and get out.”

“Hospitality short lived it seems.” Warp teases as Megatron slips in behind Starscream, arms crossed and looking impatient as ever. “Oh they’re gonna...Oh we have to go TC.”

“Already running!” TC slips off the berth, servos open to retrieve his child who drools on Starscream in the exchange (already his son doing his parents proud).

"Thank you for babysitting, sir! Good luck on an heir!”

TC thinks it’s a good sign only Starscream is sneering at them as Warp wraps an arm around his waist, tugs their sparkling in close, and makes their swift exit before Shrike has to witness Megatron lift their wing leader onto his hips...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel written on my phone when I should have been working. Upped the fiction rating accordingly. To the shock of NO ONE this is not beta checked or even reviewed much. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I just...love...TC and Warp...so much.

\--- The clues that something changed should have been obvious...but TC wasn’t always as observant as he probably should be.

“You ok?” Skywarp’s voice barely permeates the haze TC felt belted to his processor like a shroud. All day he had felt off. Heavy. It made for a difficult morning flight where he ruined two maneuvers and had Starscream in a foul mood as a result.

“Yea, just tired.” He lies, rubbing at a hip seam that had been sore in transformation. It wasn’t enough to cause alarm, probably nothing to worry about. “I’m fine.”

“Ok.” Skywarp agrees because TC assures him, but there’s a freckle of worry in their bond. He can feel Skywarp watching him as Starscream proceeds to trash the line of seekers post-routine practice. At least watching Acidstorm get caught mocking Screamer behind his back brought a little humor to his day. A stifled chuckle and Starscream and Acidstorm getting into a slap fight later, they were dismissed. 

TC just wanted to sleep. Skywarp brushes a knuckle against his wing as they try to sneak out before Starscream found another reason to start yelling.

“I have navigation duty until later. You gonna be ok?” His mate questions, leaning close in case of nosey onlookers. 

“Told you, I’m fine.” Frowns a hint, but doesn’t allow his tone to fall into anything near-annoyed. Warp was only worried and he wants to kiss his pouting face. Skywarp has this way of looking both handsome and soft at the same time that it’s almost infuriating. Thundercracker just promises to do it later when they’re alone. “I’ll see you after ok?” 

“Not unless my processor melts out of my head from boredom.” He mourns and they share a quick pulse of warmth before going their separate ways for the day. Apart, but never far. It made the cold feeling in TC’s tanks a bit more tolerable.

…

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Thundercracker bolts upright, feeling drool tacky against his chin and his back strut sing out in discomfort from the sudden movement. He makes a noise that might have been a word, but judging by Starscream’s scrunched face overhead, it doesn’t pass. 

“Nothing.” Mumbles, wiping at his chin and trying to remember what exactly he was doing. Workstation? Check. Ok. There’s a dismantled missile in front of him, thankfully unarmed, and now his drool is on fragile components. Had he really fallen asleep? 

“Are you coming down with something?” Starscream sneers, leaning over the table’s contents to look him square in the optic despite the following, “If you are, stay away from me. I wouldn’t want to be rendered a drooling mess by a virus!” Thundercracker felt irritation pull like a string in his spark, glaring up at his trineleader.

“Worried Megatron wont find that attractive?” He didn’t mean to say it outloud, but it’s too late, and Starscream is bug-eyed and furious.

“What. Did you say to me?” Thin hiss, rattling his overused vocal components in the effort to sound scandalized. TC recollects himself, tried to put on a straight face, but he was struggling between shoving Starscream by the nose-- or curling intp a ball on the floor. 

He settles for shrugging, pretending he didn’t say anything as he tucks in closer to the workstation, nudging dissected bits and bobbles around until Starscream loses interest in punishing him for his sass. Thankfully they’re alone in the lab, no one to show off for, so Starscream is tolerable. Settling back on his own work but keeping a sharp eye fixed on him. TC can’t really say he’s surprised at the anger, Screamer had never done much to hide his “time spent” with their leader...but neither Warp or he ever dared bring it up. 

Thundercracker thought he’d gotten lucky that Screamer wasn’t in a sharper mood. Backtalking was usually left to Skywarp and TC wanted no part in the wrestling match that usually followed. He wasn’t feeling great already, he didn’t need Starscream’s ostentatious claws ripping anything up. 

He just needed to survive until shift’s end. Then he could go back to their suite, kiss Skywarp, and get some good solid recharge. 

…

Kissing Skywarp turned into kissing Skywarp a lot. Which turned into Skywarp’s talented servos running down sensitive seams of his frame, sending gentle ripples of pleasure against all the sore spots plaguing him for the past few days. So needless to say when Skywarp’s hand dipped to draw tight circles against a heated panel - Thundercracker was not complaining. Skywarp only hesitated once, asking if TC “was feeling better” to which his responded by grinding up into Warp’s hand... 

Which lead to Thundercracker riding Skywarp’s mouth, folded desperate against their berth while servos dug against the nearest wall. Legs wanting to give out as Skywarp’s glossa rolled heavy against the node. All the aches and sour feelings washed from his frame with each suckling motion.

Thundercracker unable to catch his breath as hips rocked against the building sensation leaving him shaking and loud as he begged for Warp not to stop. Then, swift and consuming, all _that was good in the universe_ shocked through his frame - optics offlined as he most certainly informed their neighbor of their activity in his volume. 

He doesn’t quite remember Skywarp wiggling out from under him, or being pulled back to pool into his mate’s lap. Wing stuck at awkward angles, feeling Skywarp’s light servos caress and pet down his sensitive frame as his mate whispered “That was hot.” Skywarp’s mouth was still damp when they kissed, and all energy that had been expended in overload just came surging right back as the press of glossa against his own.

“Whoa, you tryin to eat me up?” Skywarp grins, clearly proud of himself, but TC didn’t have time to care. While his body still swam in the glittering _lightness_ of overload, the aches were already returning and he rocks back to show Warp his intention. 

“C’mon.” He whines, and knows he never whines so easily, but he’s hot and sensitive and swears if Skywarp doesn’t move his aft…

“Okokok, calm down.” Warp nuzzles his throat cables, servos holding TC’s hips to grind upwards - still no sound of a panel opening! 

“What’s taking you?!” Knocks his head back, almost cracking Warp in the chin, but his mate just squeezes hips in a firmer hold. Frame was too warm, burning up actually. A sharp breath at his audial sensor and Warp thankfully was not inside him by the time his tanks began to turn. 

“H-Hang on TC!” Warp tried to shift their positions as Thundercracker let his body fold and almost purged the night’s ration across their suite’s floor. “Oh slag-It’s ok-I got ya.” Warp’s voice was light-years away as the vertigo took hold and in his condition almost knocked them both out of the berth. 

It takes some reconfiguring of limbs and Warp convincing TC to turn off his sights before they can rearrange into a comfortable position which doesn’t leave TC feelings like he’s swimming in cold space. His limbs feel weak, body flashing back from hot and cold, and even though Warp swears preliminary scans show no infection or injury, Thundercracker is sure he’s dying but yells when Skywarp panics and asks if he needs Hook. The suggestion sends them both sharing a wavelength of panic, the idea doesn’t survive their fear.

“You want to call Screamer?” Skywarp is worried, and that’s understandable, but Thundercracker can’t process more past the swirling of his proximity fields - like his computer is trying to leak out his optics. 

“No.” Mutters back and even the sound of his own voice is too loud. 

“Yea ok cool, we’re going to someone.” 

“Noooo.” Thundercracker insists, frowning now as Skywarp is cradling his helm in his lap - all lights turned off as everything just _ached_ beyond belief. “Just let me recharge, I’ll be ok.” 

“You say that.” Skywarp whispers, voice thin. “But you forget that I’m not the smart one of our trine. I can’t do anything to help you...” 

It uses the last of his energy to reach up, search out Skywarp’s face with his hands just to hold on. Feel him pout against his palm and TC does his best to smile.

“What are you talking about, dork?” TC huffs, letting Warp squeeze his wrist and bury his nose against a wrist joint. “You’re the only one I need.” Skywarp gives a low, complaining sound and TC grins despite the hurt. “You’re just too good in bed! Almost killed me!” 

“Don’t joke about that!” 

“Oh now you’re shy?” They’re giggling by the end of it, Skywarp’s concern fading into their connection as TC’s nausea begins to calm, can even online his sights again just to smile up at Skywarp in the dark. 

“Will you at least check in with Screamer? Please?” 

“Ok ok,” Thundercracker lies. “All this for nothing.” 

…

He should have listened to Skywarp.

There had been time to stop at Starscream’s room. He usually snuck back from Megatron’s habsuite by the early hour so the other seekers in the aviary could see him and pretend they didn’t already know where he was the night before. Typical. But Thundercracker was feeling good the next morning. So much that he almost convinced Skywarp to pick up where they’d left last night -- and as much of a disappointment as it was for Skywarp to decline a morning interface -- TC made the decision whatever was happening had passed. 

Oh. Oh was he wrong. 

But at least the cargo hold was cold and quiet and rarely patrolled. A perfect place for Thundercracker to sneak in and curl up between two storage crates so the chilly metal could sink into his frame like a cooling pack. He’d never felt so terrible in his life and he’s been shot before! It’s pretty disconcerting...especially while all his systems were screaming for him to call out for Skywarp.

He wouldn’t. 

Something...deep...internal was stopping him and he couldn’t force the call. His mind on repeat: _“It’s ok It’s ok It’s ok”_ while clutching his chest. Canopy glass scratched under a servo’s grip, spark feeling like it was solidifying? Was that a thing?! He could just call for Skywarp and find Starscream and they wouldn’t have to go to a medic. The idea scared him more than the pain. The thought of long needles and hushed voices in dark corridors _”What stressors will activate his outlier ability?”_ were enough to allow this instinctual override to take place. He could thin the bond between his trinemates and make Skywarp deaf to how much everything hurt. They’d been at war for how long? It was something Thundercracker was good at. Starscream had taught him. 

_It’s ok it’s ok it’s ok._

“Thundercracker?” He almost screams as the dark manifests a shape. Tries to stand but his legs give out, light headed and drained, he crashes back down...

Right into Soundwave, who is apparently stronger than they look. 

“Sorry sorry sorry.” He tries to say between clattering denta. The waves of heat have shifted to cold and he’s clinging to Soundwave of all mechs! This was not going to end well. “I was---taking a --- nap?” Sure. That sounds like him, maybe Soundwave wouldn’t…

“Pain.” 

“Who me?” The cheery tone Thundercracker was going for is disrupted by a strangling sensation in his torso, causing him to buckle and blunt claws folding deep against the telepath’s shoulders. Soundwave doesn’t budge and only a pair of blue servos around TC’s waist keep him standing while he spouts any panicked excuse he can. From a mere hangover to space-demon possession in desperate hope of Soundwave not dragging his limp aft to the medbay. 

“Sit.” Thundercracker hears Soundwave, muffled behind the mask now pressed to his chee as they’re lowering him back to the floor. Bearing his weight with incredible ease and Thundercracker would certainly be frowning from embarrassment if his face wasn’t busy curling in pain: the remnants of his morning rations scalding his fuel lines. 

“I’m ok I’m fiiine!” Tries again, regaining his voice as his frame goes heavy against a cargo container. Soundwave doesn’t look convinced but that’s really hard to tell otherwise. 

“How far along?” They ask, helm tilting inward as though inspecting something in TC’s frame. 

“How far?” He echoes, resting his hands over torso where the worst of the twisting sensation was beginning to settle back down. “Few days?” Soundwave’s visor catches the light of a distant lamp, makes it look like they’re glaring at him. “You mean how long I’ve been sick, right?” What else could Soundwave be referring to? 

“Thundercracker…” Their voice was gentle, which for Soundwave was frightening. He’d only heard Soundwave’s tone change once and that was due to Rumble getting kicked off a table that was pretty high up. But right now TC was dealing with a cautious looking mech who reminded him of a creator TC could barely remember - slathered with pity. 

“I’m fine.” He repeats, trying to square up against someone Starscream privately calls _the most terrifying creature in all the universe_. Everything felt wrong in his body, he couldn’t even stand! If anyone found out...the Decepticons were not know for tolerating the weak. You had to hold your own, Thundercracker could barely hold his head up!

“Six. Three. Four. Two. Two. Eight. Eight. Eight.” Soundwave speaks abruptly leaving Thundercracker to frown in uncertainty. “Code. Starscream’s contraband equipment bunker. Tools required for diagnostic.” There’s a chime in Thundercracker’s processor, uploading alerts of shift change and increased rations - which only Soundwave has the power to command (despite Starscream’s tantrums that it’s unfair) and Thundercracker is left staring at them with wonder.

“Why?” 

“Unwell.” Soundwave answers. “Summon Skywarp.” 

“I told you I’m---” 

“I will summon Starscream then.” 

“NO!” Thundercracker temporarily forgets his ailments, pushing forward with servos raised in plea and immediately regrets it as whatever hurts is jostled - leaving him hissing in the following string of flashing pain. What he doesn’t expect is Soundwave’s form to suddenly appear close again, one servo cool to the touch as it curls around his neck. A sensation like tendrils, cold and creeping down his backstrut as it feels like sensors are being shut down in gentle fading lights.

The pain subsides to a mild echo in the back of his frame and TC could almost cry in relief, and would have, were Soundwave not crowded against him.

“Can you...not tell anyone?” Asks meek and waiting to be given his personal space back. 

“Permission to keep confrontation off-record: confirmed.” The invasion of whatever Soundwave just did also dissipates and when they withdraw Thundercracker thinks they almost “pat” him on the helm like a child. “Summon Skywarp.” 

Soundwave is gone long before Skywarp flusters in, wild with panic and “I told you so”. 

\---

“So how did you get Starscream’s code?” Skywarp asks, suspicious, but not distracted as they hope their diversion works. 

“I’m just that smart.” Lies and Skywarp’s too busy trying to adjust scopes and untangle delicate wires to catch it. 

Starscream, if not on bridge duty, tended to linger in his not-so-secret labs. But TC needed him elsewhere so they could use his equipment. Skywarp’s jump only worked in the first room of their trinemate’s workshop, but Starscream had warded the connecting bunker where he kept more sensitive equipment. Things he didn’t want Megatron finding out about...and certainly not his wingmates. 

Funny that Soundwave knew, and Megatron did not.

It took a ruse to prevent Starscream from walking in on them, something that ensured their leader would be busy for awhile. Thundercracker grimaced to think of how much trouble they’d be in afterwards - but desperate times called for desperate measures. And if thinking about “how hot Megatron was” for a day solid just to rile up Starscream would get their mad third out of their way for a few hours… So be it. 

By the time Starscream was done they'd have gotten what they needed...and Megatron would probably have to have his spike realigned. screamer certainly was a jealous mech...

It was strange to think that only due to Starscream’s refusal to utilize the assistance of other science-minded Decepticons that Warp and he could figure out how to use the equipment. Took a moment, a bit of testing, but by the time Thundercracker was hooked up via cranial import he was pretty confident they could figure this out pretty quickly! 

Mood improved, Warp waiting with the spark probe as Thundercracker willed the chamber to open. Extra rations had been helpful, TC never considered Soundwave a sucker for hurting comrades. Hell. TC assumed Soundwave hated them...Or maybe it was because Soundwave was always ignoring them due to their proximity to Starscream? 

“Is this gonna hurt?” Skywarp asks just as his face begins to light with the revealed spark. 

“You’re asking me?” TC huffs, settling back on the bench as Warp's midsection is close enough to brush with the back of his servo. “It’s probably nothing.” He assures. “Bad rust sticks or a down fuel line that hasn't been caught.” 

Skywarp nods accordingly, moving in closer once his spark is fully exposed.

“Just don't break anything while you're in there ok?” Thundercracker teases. “I know you like to fool around but…”

Skywarp has gone stiff, optics high in contrast to the pale of his face. TC feels himself lock up in a similar fashion, too afraid to look down and see what his mate sees. Only so few ailments would be visible by spark alone...and none of them kind. 

“Warp…?” 

Skywarp’s optics build condensation as he lowers the tool. 

“We’re not going to need this.” He says quietly, nudging TC's chin down to look. 

\---

When they made the decision to bind their sparks in union, Starscream had called them idiots. 

It was before they really knew how to keep out of each other's heads, the trine as new to them as it was Starscream. His doubt that they were good together, or his fears they'd no longer need him were apparent. Suffocating their trine with strangled memories of a white mech, his own insecurities on permanent unions, and an overall concern for Warp and TC they hadn't expected. Despite all his posturing, Starscream was the fragile one of the three and selfishly told them not to mate.

They, of course, did it anyway.

Thundercracker had never regretted it, even if it was a rush job, hours before Megatron gave them orders to fly over a glittering city - and bomb it to hell. With the war gaining traction, the casualties rising across the dying face of Cybertron, Warp and he needed to know they had one good thing in case of the end. 

When they bound their sparks to one another, in truth, neither had expected to survive long enough to being something else into the universe.

…

“What the slag was that?!” 

“THAT was us doing our best to survive your STUPID plan!”

“The only thing STUPID here is YOU!” 

It takes Megatron and Dirge to separate them, Skywarp allowing it while Starscream bit and kicked and clawed against their leader. Curses and threats spilling in erratic pattern from bared dental. 

“You could have gotten him killed!”

“Don’t blame my plan for your failure of a spine!” 

Thundercracker watches, weary and exhausted from the sidelines while Ramjet patched his arm. It wasn't even a big wound, but Skywarp was acting like he was dying. The raid on an Autobot facility had gone well, a surplus gathered and no immediate dangers as they withdrew with their reward. Yet Skywarp was angry afterwards. Even going so far as to hurl himself at Starscream post battle while their trine leader stood at Megatron's side. It was really really dumb. 

But really kind of sweet. 

“Warp!” He calls, watching how Lord Megatron expertly scruffs Starscream just beneath the wing joint to keep him from launching again. Warp was quick to return to TC's side. Worried and riled from the battle and following argument. “I’m fine.” Ramjet, who was actively just trying to help, gets swatted away. Warp examining the small patch with endless scrutiny. 

“We should go before medics come out.” Warp suggests quietly, already tugging Thundercracker along (sparing a moment to stick his glossa out at Starscream) before turning a quick corner and avoiding more shoutIng. 

Thundercracker had been doing better in recent weeks. Soundwave had yet to retract the extra rations and Warp was comfortable believing TC had tricked the computers into it. Kept Warp from giving away all his fuel anyways. Regardless of TC’s insistence that he was feeling better, Warp worried. 

“Can I see?” He asks in the quiet of their chambers later, staring at Thundercracker with a hopeful expression and lifted wings. It had taken some time to convince Skywarp the small injury was nothing, but with each passing day Warp grew more difficult to keep calm. His mate refusing to let TC out of bed unless they had active missions or were put on the roster.

TC set aside the datapad he was reviewing for Starscream, already tucked against the stolen stack of pillows Warp had been collecting like a mad mech. Easy to spread his legs to accommodate Skywarp's bulk as he fit perfectly against him. Waiting with a brimming smile as TC's frame shifted, allowing the spark chamber to open in parting walls as the soft light spilled once more across their bodies. 

“Awh, look at him!” Warp grinned, shifting higher to see.

Nestled close to the underside of Thundercracker’s spark, connected by lightning-like tendrils of energy, was their creation. Safe. Even so small and undeveloped, Thundercracker felt Skywarp emitting affections and adorations. Utilizing their union bond to ensure Starscream wasn’t made an unwilling participant of this moment. He couldn’t help but smile, unsure where to look: Warp’s proud face or his own sparkling. 

“He’s starting to collect.” Thundercracker mentions and bit back laughter as Skywarp almost jumps with surprise.

“Really?! Where?!” Careful as Warp could be, he pulls himself higher to look down and just as TC had claimed there were the beginnings of metallico webbing forming like a basket beneath the sparkling. Little more than a blob at this point, Thundercracker hadn’t known what he was looking at until he asked a seeker who had sparked and bore before. (which had started a rumor Starscream was sparked and that had been difficult to keep out of their trine leader’s path)

“Think he’ll be a seeker?” Skywarp asks with hope.

“If he’s not then we have a problem.” Thundercracker teases and chuckles watching Skywarp’s realization of his comment take hold. It took a lot to get Skywarp to blush, but here he was, faceplate darkened and vibrating with excitement. 

Primus TC loved him.

“He can hear me, right?” Skywarp began to coo into his chamber. Thundercracker shrugs, Warp seemed to take it as a yes. “Hey little guy it’s me, your sire. I just wanted to say I love you and you’re perfect and I can’t wait to teach you all the awesome stuff I’ve learned over the years.” 

“Oh great.” TC laments, but is ignored.

“Like how to best piss off Devastator, where Frenzy hoards snacks, what face to make to avoid Starscream yelling at you…” There’s a strain on their bond, just briefly, looking to one another with hesitation as the sparkling begins to wiggle back and forth - pulling on the tendrils of energy like he was ready to travel. 

“We aren’t telling Starscream.” Thundercracker cut Skywarp off before his mate could even try. “He doesn’t need to know.” 

“I think he’ll notice eventually.” Warp whines. “Besides, I can steal anything from the medbay - but we don’t know what we’re looking at half the time. Like is that color normal? Why does he twist in circles? How come _my_ spark hurts sometimes?”

“No.” 

“TC…”

“NO.” Firmer this time and that causes Skywarp to frown, then soften as his gaze returns to the brilliant little light in Thundercracker’s chest. 

“Your creator is the stubborn one,” He whispers loud enough for Thundercracker to hear. “Don’t even bother asking him for anything fun, just come right to me. I’ll say yes to anything.” 

“And that’s how we got into this predicament.” Thundercracker adds, hoping to lighten the mood. Judging by Skywarps reluctant grin, both lecherous and fond, it works. “Time for bed.” He goes to close the sparkchamber and Skywarp stops him, servo hovering just above the swirling light and their much-adored creation.

“Love you.” Skywarp tells the flickering orb inside, and it does the awkward sway which sends the smallest sensation of bubbles up Thundercracker’s backstrut. “Ok, now you can close up.” He nods and watches with cautious wonder as TC does just that, watching his mate in return.

“You don’t have to say it that much you know? He probably can’t hear you.” TC explains but Warp just shrugs.

“Well. Just in case he can.” Skywarp defends and nuzzles the underside of Thundercracker’s jaw, pulsing the same sentiment to him as their sparkling. 

\---

Something was wrong. 

Out of habit he closes the connection to Skywarp and Starscream. He doesn’t even realize he’s done so until the first wave of pain sends him clawing down the bulkhead’s surface. Brow pressed to dark metal, wings shivering as the sensation of tearing leaves him choking. 

Something was very, very wrong. 

The emergence was early, that much Thundercracker knew. They should of had another orbital cycle at least, but their little spark apparently was as impatient as the sire. Thundercracker slams his helm into the wall as his frame shook again, needing the blinding pain to distract from the ripping in his body. 

“Oh c’mon,” He whimpers to no one in particular, maybe his sparkling. “There’s no reason for this!” 

In the past few months they’d stolen so many materials from the medical bay and Starscream’s private stores that Thundercracker had begun to believe they’d be fine. Collecting information from fellow seekers, researching on their own, Skywarp had never been so dedicated on learning how to assist an emergence - they’d been confident foolishly.

The sparkling had finally melded into the netting of metallico and could no longer be seen within TC’s spark chamber. That day had been hard on Skywarp, who pouted for hours because “his son” was hiding from him. 

It was all so warm and special that TC completely forgot that the spark would have to get out of him eventually. But this? This wasn’t like what Stargaze or Lunis described when bragging about their time carrying. This just hurt.

By the time he found his way into Starscream’s labs, instinctual programming was struggling with logic. He knew he needed help, but there was something darker keeping him from calling out. Starscream was with Megatron - no chance reaching him. Skywarp would be there in moments if he called, but that might bring panic. Panic meant problems. Problems meant they’d call medics and sharp little needles would go into his sparkling!

Thundercracker fell back into supplies, clutching his knees to his cockpit as he shook away memories of the Institute - He suddenly wished they had told Starscream. 

Not that their wing leader was the most natural when it came to falling in line with the demands of their Trine. But, had Starscream known, maybe Thundercracker wouldn’t be so afraid. Skywarp would, and could, protect them from most things. TC wasn’t afraid of that. In his own right, he too was a formidable force, has proven it over the years of war. Skywarp and he were weak by no means. 

But Starscream could take decisive action. When one’s thoughts are tangled between terror and dusty programming, Thundercracker feels he could use someone telling him what to do. 

Something dislodges inside and TC doesn't know he's bleeding until a thruster heel slips in his own fuel. Crammed against Starscream's tools and stolen goods TC finds it's almost impossible to call out for Warp. He wants to. He simply can't. There's rewritten code mangling his natural procedures and his frame feels too tight - he worries something is going to snap and hurt the sparkling. 

“Hey kiddo, help me out here.” Huffs to the silent room, servos scratching wildly at the floor instead of his own body. Something ancient tells him to offline sensors keeping him aware of his offspring's life - rip into himself instead. At least that way his creation will survive. 

It's a horrible thought. Skywarp would really, really hate that. TC swears his sparkling flickers a calming pulse in response. 

“You’re grounded.” Another shift from his creation. “Don’t sass me.” For a moment, despite the pain, Thundercracker catches himself grinning like a fool. 

Which is how Skywarp finds him. Smiling with fuel and fluid in messy streaks across his frame. Skywarp can't even yell at him, immediately preoccupied reviewing all the things they've learned in between now and the first sight of the little freckle of life. 

The only time Skywarp snaps at his mate is whIle Thundercracker keeps apologizing sweetly. As though he were being an inconvenience and should feel bad. 

“I love you but shut up!” Skywarp reminds, exposing his spark chamber when Thundercracker’s energy drops dangerously low. Melding brilliant light together, letting a suffering spark feed off his own. 

They were bonded. It's what Skywarp signed up for. 

Thundercracker's body wasn’t unfolding like it should. The protoform hidden beneath tightly locked bars and an emerging net that wouldn't stop bleeding. Fuel of pure-creation, it began to eat away at Skywarp's servos with too much contact. 

“I’m getting Starscream.” Warp declares after the second time Thundercracker’s pulse readout falls below safe levels. 

“Wait! No. We can---” Skywarp kisses him into silence. Mouth soft where TC's is slack. Numbed except for the pain as his systems try to rapid repair what it was reading as foreign infection. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” Skywarp orders and Thundercracker can't answer as something new begins to fracture. Skywarp leaves a warm crackle of energy in his wake and Thundercracker is alone once again. 

His sparkling pulses sharply. 

“Okok not alone. You have an attitude.” He smiles and it turns into a wince, trying to bring himself up onto knees and give an aching back strut a break. 

It's not too much longer that he feels Starscream like a panicked chill up his body. His trine leader searching their connection with all the delicate touch of Devastator going through a tiny door. TC hates to admit it, but the blanket of Skywarp's comfort mingled now with Starscream’s presence in their bond lessens the pain enough that when Megatron arrives with his wing mates he doesn't even freak out. 

\---

 

Starscream is a mess and it's pretty funny. 

At one point Skywarp has to slap him because his ordering Hook around is getting them nowhere. Of course Starscream slaps Skywarp back and Thundercracker has to remind them WHO exactly is the patient. 

“For once let me be the focus of attention!” He jokes, finding that it's a good distraction from what's happening below his canopy. Hook, thankfully, doesn't seem as perplexed as TC feels. 

Skywarp and Starscream fall into line pretty quickly after that, and TC is reminded he's always been keeping them from killing one another in between their years of keeping each other alive. After following Starscream and Warp out of the Institute...they were all he had.

“Stop it.” Screamer goes off to disinfect his arms and servos before joining Hook at the foot of the surgical bed. “Just relax, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” His optics thinned towards the medic in threat. “Any of you.” 

“Love you too Screamer.” Skywarp wasn't smiling but the affection poured through where only they three could feel it. Skywarp moving to TC's shoulders, taking ahold of his arms to both secure him and give him something to squeeze when the tools came out. A drone above lowering tubes and wires, working away like sentient strings as it wove into Thundercracker’s frame still open from Megatron's examination.

THAT was going to be something TC worried about later. For now he was focused trying to keep optics offline - then online in a panic at the smallest touch or sensation while pain nullifiers took their sweet time. 

“Hey.” Skywarp's voice brought him back, optics lighting up to find his mate above. Soft looking, but trying his best to remain calm. “You can look at me ok?” 

“Yea?” 

“Yea.” Skywarp’s gentle smile kept TC from fully acknowledging the wide plate of living dermis Starscream was currently holding back as Hook gave instruction. 

\---

“I still think _Starscream Jr._ is a fitting name.” 

“He is not your sparkling!” Skywarp reminds, tone raised but attempting to whisper. It was a struggle for them both. 

“So what? I'm your commanding officer. It should be an honor.” 

“I already named him so shut up.” TC chimes in, startling them both as they had believed him too deep in recharge to hear their arguing. 

“Wait really?!” Warp says too loudly and Starscream slaps him on the wing. Gentle as Starscream can be...considering the little shape hidden in Warp's arms. Overwrapped in a shimmering blanket distributing heat in slow waves across a web, ensuring the day old seeker doesn't want for nothing. 

“It’s not Thunderwarp is it?” Screamer groans, yet still moves to help TC sit up, even handing him a waiting energon cube without being asked. The treatment wouldn't last long, TC was sure as hell going to enjoy it while it did. 

“Shrike.” 

Shrike chirped against Skywarp's chest, nuzzling deeper into the nested warmth. Optics still dull, little servos no more than soft nubs. In mere days he'll be formed enough, strong enough, to cling to Thundercracker's wingjoints. Be carried around like the spoiled little thing he already was. 

For now he was little more than a blob of vague, recognizable shape that Thundercracker loved more than he ever imagined possible. 

“It’s a satisfactory name.” Starscream pouts a little but Warp is thrilled. Nosing the soft cheek until Shrike gives an irritable squeak. 

“Hear that? You’re satisfactory! Starscream already likes you more than he likes us!” 

“What a proud day.” TC hums and they watch and feel Starscream's embarrassment rise with color across his face. 

“I figure I have to. When you two die from sheer stupidity I'll be responsible for the little twerp.” Shrike vibrates and it clatters like a rattle against Warp. Starscream is quickly defeated as optics go soft and the little sparkling has three of the most deadly creatures in the galaxy to protect him. 

Well. Thundercracker takes a moment to think back, maybe four. 

\---

Shrike is weeks old and already popular. TC can't go anywhere without seekers or ground stompers alike trying to look at his sparkling. Its exhausting and annoying and if one more filthy servo reaches under his wing to TOUCH his offspring - he will tell Megatron. 

Megatron who is as taken with Shrike as Starscream is. Watching the terror of the galaxy chide a sparkling for smacking him in the nose was certainly an image. Clearly Lord Megatron’s basic programming was kicking in, the need to survive-pass down code...He wonders how that's going to work considering Starscream was adamant as ever he didn't have anything to do with it. 

Yet. For all TC's complaints...there is one mech who has politely kept distance…

“Hey Soundwave!” It takes time to catch the telepath at the end of their shift, returned to their habsuite for the remaining hours of active day. They look surprised to find Thundercracker knocking on their quarter’s door, then the slightest helm shift of understanding before allowing the seeker in. 

Their suite is nice. Clean. Cot beds stacked in one corner, various tools and tech strewn about in a very un-Starscream way. If rumors were to be believed Soundwave's room was larger than Megatron's due to the cassettes… TC could now confirm this with his own optics. 

“Hey nerd! You're alive!” Rumble looks up from drawing with a stylus on the wall. Colorful shapes spread in light around the room, one which looks quite a bit like a red Autobot choking on a meteor. 

“Hey geek.” TC answers and waits for Frenzy to pop his head out from a blanket fort on the far side of the room. Laserbeak perched above to ensure the balanced chairs don't fall. “Dork.” It was easy to forget the twins were millions of years old, maybe even older than TC himself. Their integration with Soundwave granted them the chance to never grow up. 

“Thundercracker.” Soundwave remains at attention, and for a mech of pure spook, manages to look uneasy. Thundercracker can't help but grin. “Purpose?” 

“I wanted to say thanks.” The cassettes giggle at the word until Soundwave hushes them. “You know for…”

“Unimportant.” TC was interrupted. “Thundercracker’s health, important for Decepticon progress.” 

“Ah.” He shrugs, oddly expecting this. Considering Soundwave had kept the secret for no other benefit. “Well if that's how you want to play it…” Lifting his arm causes Shrike to flicker awake, little claws shifting where he clung to TC's mechanisms. Bright red optics, almost pink in youth, tried to focus on everything and got dizzy. Emitting a low pulse complaint which came out like a whistle. 

“A baby?!” Rumble smacked into TC's leg before Soundwave could catch him, Frenzy soon to follow. Shrike snapped at the small jostle and ducked deeper into the natural carriage of his creator. 

“Hey, hey calm down.” TC had never had the urge to pat the cassettes on the head before Shrike, now he did so with comfort. They didn't seem to hate it. Weird. “Your boss goes first.” 

Soundwave produces a noise like a rolling chime, it's both uncertain and surprised. Watching Thundercracker reach back, beckon his tiny creation to grab ahold of the servo almost as large as he is. 

“I think he'll get bigger.” TC explains as Shrike clings to an armful of fingers and dark blue paint catches the lights. “I hope.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave answers and seems too busy staring at Shrike to realize Thundercracker was handing him over. Hardly shy, Shrike gets one tiny paw into the lip of Soundwave's chest compartment, seems to realize it opens, and tries to pry it up. 

“Slag, sorry he's real curious!” Of course his child would embarrass him, this is why Decepticons don't do nice things for each other! “Here I can take him back.” 

“Negative.” With skill Soundwave scoops Shrike's wiggling form in a cradle of servos, their careful strength modified to keep the little seeker from too much freedom without hurting him. It took Warp a few tries to figure out how to best contain and hold Shrike...Starscream was still figuring it out...TC was a little jealous that Soundwave had no issue. 

Though, such thoughts clear in memory of Soundwave catching him before he fell. Asking carefully “how far along”, and permitting TC and Warp to discover the cause of his illness for themselves. Who said Decepticons can't do nice things? 

“That came outta you?” Frenzy almost teeters back, watching Soundwave's body language shift to the slightest sway. Shrike was trying to pull their mask off and chirping in frustration when denied. 

“From where?!”.Rumble gawks and TC was abruptly under the scrutiny of very small optics demanding an explanation. 

“Cease.” Their keeper warns before Shrike smacks their visor crooked. TC fails not to laugh. “Thundercracker. Inquiry. Permitted.” 

“Oh?” Suddenly embarrassed by the obvious, wings flaring up and down as he struggles for words. “Well...you see…”

“Parenting. Complicated.” Soundwave reassures and the twins immediately jab one another at their keeper's pedes. “They mean you” , “nu-uh!” 

TC was grateful he only had one. 

“If you have time, that is, yea I got a lot of questions.” Shrike turns back in the telepath’s grip, seeking his creator...and the smile Thundercracker receives is enough to convince him he could likely win the entire war on his own. If just to ensure Shrike was safe. 

“Ok first question...why does he drool SO MUCH?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. those are not just random numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on twitter, @seekingjets. Same as my tumblr.


End file.
